Abby's New Assistant
by BriBee1991
Summary: We all know that Abby likes to work alone. But the Director wants her to have help. Thing is? A string of murders surround our Newbie. What will happen? I have no idea yet.
1. The Newbie

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a dork. Oh wait, I own Jessica.

Jessica Shepard stood near the desk of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She looked around, idly; she hadn't been here since she was little.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a young woman said, looking at Jessica.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Agent Gibbs." Jessica said, walking towards the girl.

"I'm Jessica Shepard." She said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Ziva David." The woman said.

"Are you the Moussed officer?" she asked.

'Yes, you are very observant." Ziva said with a slight smile.

Jessica smiled in response as the elevator behind them dinged.

A man came in, grumbling loudly to himself.

"Damn drivers. You see there's no room to come into the lane and what do you do? You try and squeeze your car into the lane, causing drivers to spill their coffee on their laps. Hot coffee at that!"

"Rush hour, Tony?" Ziva asked, smiling to Jessica.

"Not now Ziva." He said, throwing his stuff onto his desk. Then he caught sight of Jessica, who was sniggering.

"Well, well, well, who is this?" He said, artfully sliding between the two women, leaning on Ziva's desk.

"I'm Jessica Shepard. Nice to meet you…"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He said with a smile.

"I should've known." She muttered. "Well, Agent DiNozzo let me give you a little advice."

He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

She pulled on his tie, so that his ear was right near her mouth. "Keep staring at me, like the way you are now, and I promise you this…I will make sure that you find your eyes in the palm of your hands and your balls in your throat. Do we understand each other?" 

Tony nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Suddenly, the elevator dinged again and a man came running over to them.

"Calm down, McProbie, the boss isn't here yet."

The man slowed down and caught his breath.

"Tony, are you alright?" he asked, breathing heavily. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost, a mini Ziva." Tony said, sitting at his desk.

The man looked at Jessica and said. "He didn't. Oh, God, I'm so sorry for my partner's actions, this isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"Oh, so this has happened more than once?" she said, looking back at Tony.

"You pervert!" she yelled. Then she looked at the man and said. "I'm Jessica Shepard; I'm simply waiting for Agent Gibbs."

"I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee." He said. "Wait…you're not…Arodeth?"

"How did you know?" she gasped.

"Are you kidding? You're a LOTR legend!" McGee grinned.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"I hear a familiar voice." A man said, coming down the steps.

'Uncle Jethro!" Jessica said, practically throwing herself at him.

"Jess!" he said, holding her tightly. "Jenny told me you were coming but it simply slipped my mind."

"Thanks, Uncle Jethro, for proving that I'm hard to forget but difficult to remember." She laughed.

"I haven't seen you for, what, two years now." He said, setting her back on her feet.

"About that, yeah, still working on that boat?" she asked, looking at the silver haired man.

"Of course." He said. "Team, this is Jessica, she's the director's niece and she'll be helping Abby out for a while." He said. Than he looked at Tony and said "DiNozzo, take her up to the director's office."

Tony looked scared and Ziva supplied, "She's already had an encounter with Tony, it' not such a good idea."

"Fine, McGee, you do it." he said.

McGee smiled and began to lead her up the stairs.

"That's the last thing we need." Tony said to Ziva, "A smaller version of you is not good for my health."

Jessica heard this and proceeded to throw the orange that she was throwing at Tony.

"Nice shot." McGee said, watching it bounce off of Tony's head.

"I'm used to men like him." She said, shrugging.

"So, what's your LOTR name?" she asked at a length.

"ElfLord" he said. "I was one of the first on the site and got it before anyone else." He said with pride.

"I remember fighting a war with you." She said.

"You've fought with everyone. You've been the youngest to have the highest Ork count." He said.

"You really know a lot." She laughed.

McGee smiled and led her up to the director's office.

"Oh, Jessica, Director Shepard will see you." The secretary said.

0000000

"Hey, Aunt Jenny." Jessica said, sitting across from her aunt. "I just saw Uncle Jethro."

"Jessie, I've told you, that man is not your uncle."

Jessica shrugged, "I've also met Ziva, Tony and McGee."

"How did you deal with Tony?" Director Shepard asked,

"By telling him that if he kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat that I would, essentially, claw his eyes out."

Director Shepard laughed,

"Charlene, let Special Agent McGee in, I have some instructions for him." Jenny said into the intercom

"Yes, Director." Charlene said.

McGee walked in. "You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Yes, Tim, I want you to take my niece down to see Abby." She said, standing up to put her hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, welcome to the team, Jessica."

Jessica smiled at her aunt and left with Tim.

As they got on the elevator, McGee looked at Jessica. "Have you ever met Abby?"

"No, from what my Aunt told me, Abby and I are pretty close in age."

"How old are you?" McGee asked, looking down at her.

"I just turned nineteen."

"Youngster." He said with a smile.

"Eh, I try." She laughed.

When the elevator door opened, they saw two men (one older and one younger) arguing about something.

"Duckie!" Jessica said, making it sound like she was complaining.

The older man turned around and looked at her for a moment.

"Jessica?" he asked.

"Hey, Ducks." She said with a smile.

The older man hugged her, while the younger man's jaw dropped.

"I haven't seen you since Jethro brought you in one day, to spend the day with him."

"I know." She said with a bigger smile.

"Mr. Palmer, you might want to pick your jaw and dignity up off of the floor." Duckie said, not looking at the man.

"Sorry, Dr. Mallard." The man said, snapping out of his daze, and walking away.

Jessica had to laugh. That was too funny for her.

"Would you like to take her to Abby, Duckie?" McGee asked. "It seems like you two have a bit to catch up on."

"I would love too, Timothy, thank you." Duckie said, offering his arm to Jessica.

"Later, ElfLord." She said an impish gleam in her voice.

"Oh, Jessica, you haven't changed a bit." Duckie laughed.


	2. Abby

Disclaimer: I own nothing...just Jess.

**_Thanks to all of you who have read this or commented. Please keep them coming._**

"So what's Abby like?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart; you'll never meet another like her." Duckie said, smiling.

"Well, I have met a lot of people." She said.

"No one like our Abigail, I assure you."

"So, what is it like working with Mr. Palmer?" Jessica asked. '"He seems like a strange one."

"Mr. Palmer is kind enough." Duckie said. "But he still has much to learn."

"Well, he couldn't have a better teacher." Jessica said, giving Duckie's arm an affectionate squeeze.

Duckie patted her arm, laughing. "Always one to flatter but hates when people flatter her."

"You know me well, Duckie." She said with a smile.

"Yes, well, here we are." Duckie said, as the automatic door opened.

"Abigail?"

"Duckie?"

"Jess." Jessica muttered. Duckie chuckled at her but didn't say anything else.

Jessica looked around as a woman, possibly in her late twenties; early thirties came out from the next room.

"Who's this?" Abby asked.

"I'm Jessica Shepard." She said, "The Director's Niece."

"Oh, are you visiting?" Abby asked.

"No. I'm here to assist you." Jess said.

"What? I told them, I don't do well with help, I can do it alone!" Abby said.

Duckie had slipped out of the room silently.

"Listen, I don't know what's happening. My aunt called and I can't just tell her 'no'. Hence why I am here." Jess said her hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of spunk." Abby said. "I think we might get along. Do you like caffeine?"

Jess laughed. "I drank four cappuccinos on the way here."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Well, I do listen to everything but rap." Jess said.

"I listen to heavy stuff." Abby said, hitting the play button on her stereo.

The song that blasted out was one that Jess knew rather well.

"Green Bastard!" she yelled to Abby.

Abby turned off the stereo. "You know 'The Claw'?"

"Yeah, I met them. They're really cool." She said.

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome!" Abby said.

Jess smiled. "So what are you working on?"

"Oh, I'm analyzing the things in this man's wallet. He was bludgeoned to death with a crow bar."

"Ouch." Jess said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I know, right!" Abby said, typing on her computer.

"Right now, I'm looking at a picture that was in his wallet."

"What was his name?"

"Sargent Edward Jones."

"Oh my God." Jess said, leaning on the table.

"What?"

"I dated him." She said, holding her head.

"Well…this is kinda odd." Abby said, looking at Jess.

"What?"

"The picture in his wallet…it's of you." Abby said.

Jess looked at the screen. "I gave him that when I graduated high school." She said.

"There's writing on the back." Abby said, a little uncomfortably.

"I never wrote on it."

"It looks like a man's writing." Abby said, pulling up the scan of the writing on the back.

On the back of the picture it said, in sloppy handwriting. "_You hurt my girl…your time is gone."_

"That's strange." Jess said, suddenly recalling something. "I got that picture back when we broke up."

"Did you give it to someone else?"

"No…but it vanished a few weeks later."

"So we have a dead end for now." Abby said.

"It would seem that way." Jess said. "I need to talk to Gibbs."


End file.
